Vanderbilt University has been integrally involved in the leDEA network via its activities as an active CCASAnet (Caribbean, Central America, South America region) data center. With its proven track record as a coordinating center for the Fogarty International Clinical Research Scholars and Fellows Program and the Vanderbilt-CIDRZ AIDS International Training and Research Program, as well as its established expertise in communications, graphics design/web development, HIV/AIDS clinical care and guidelines development, as well as international HIV/AIDS research, Vanderbilt University proposes a multi-tiered and innovative approach in its role as coordinating center for the leDEA network. Our primary aims include: 1. To support the coordination and implementation of leDEA-specific meetings and develop and enhance communications including investigator and specialty conference calls; 2. To transform the leDEA website into an online Community of Practice, with both password-protected internal, and open external sections for public access;and 3. To provide the requisite technical assistance and scientific leadership for the harmonization of data, standardization of clinical definitions, and dissemination of quality assurance practices across the network in order to advance the leDEA scientific agenda and foster multi-regional research projects within the leDEA consortium. Vanderbilt proposes significant enhancements and innovations to the leDEA website, including a web-based content management system to facilitate true networking and collaboration, and enhanced data coordination for multi-regional leDEA projects, site assessment surveys using a Research Electronic Data Capture system, and assistance to increase the quality of data collection. In summary, through the leDEA Network Coordinating Center at Vanderbilt, the leDEA network should expect far more than meeting, conference call, and web support (all of which we will do very well), but also vital technical assistance, support, and expertise while providing a novel approach to data management and analysis capacity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As the vast majority of ART-treated persons now reside in resource-limited settings of the world, it is of paramount importance that aggregate cART outcomes continue to be collected and analyzed by the leDEA network as such data will greatly influence public health policy. With its proven expertise and innovative approaches to global health, Vanderbilt is well poised to be the leDEA network coordinating center (INCC)